The soul maker
by Kaya Nah
Summary: Weird thing.Modern day. It talks about a guardian and a young woman, Corrine, who is very special. The guardian, well, figure who it is by yourself! lol Rated M to be safe. Please Please Please Read and REVIEW!
1. Indigo child

Hey:)

Okay, this is a little story that popped in my head today. Maybe it will just be a one shot. I am not sure. It will only depend on if you like it or not. So, reviews will be welcome:Þ I hope you will like it. It is my first try as a POV style of phic.

Enjoy!

Kaya

**Chapter 1 **

**Indigo child**

-_Corrine... Corrine, wake up darling!_

That voice was calling my name, it wasn't my father's for sure. Papa has a voice coming out of years of smoking, it was husky, raspy and somehow rusty. But that voice that just called my name, I sounded familiar, but I could not place it. It was calm, deep and incredibly sexy. It gave me shivers. I did not move nor opened my eyes. I wanted to be called again by that voice.

-_Corrine, I know you are awake_.

Oops! I'm discovered. I turned in my bed. My bed? No it wasn't my bed for sure. That one had silk sheets and a velvet cover and more than all, it was comfortable. Definitely not my bed. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in a movie set, though there was no camera and no spotlight anywhere. I was in the phantom's lair. And there he stood, in front of me, in his nice black suit and red waist coat. He wasn't the Phantom from the book, but the one from the movie. The sexy phantom of the opera with his green eyes that could kill me and I would not care the slightest.

Yes, I am one of those girl who had had some fantasies about a similar situation and had some steamy dreams. But that was different. It felt...real. How could all of this be real? This is it, I'm mad! As if my eyes could not hide my fear, the man before me smiled and carefully approach and then sat on the bed.

-There is no need to be afraid my dear. I wont hurt you. He said with his breathtaking voice of his

-I'm dead! This is a dream, for sure! I said, swallowing with some difficulties

-This is no dream Corrine. The soul maker brought you here and I am assign as your guardian.

-Yeah! Right! You are my angel of music! Okay, I may be a bit dreamy sometimes but _this_ is a bit huge to assume.

-You do not understand mademoiselle. This is no dream and you surely wont wake up from this.

-Then explain, because I'm on the edge of tears because I'm pretty sure I'm just crazy okay.

The masked man sat beside be and I could feel his warmth invading my body, even he wasn't that close. He gently took my hand and caressed it. _WOW_; was the word that crossed my mind. I felt as if my body was weighting only a feather. I clearly felt the electricity charge coming from his body to mine. One of his gloved finger came under my chin and he turned my head toward his. I thought he was going to kiss me, I would have slapped him across the face if he had, even if my mind was screaming to let him do it, but he did nothing of the sort. He just wanted to look into my eyes.

-Your soul needed to be protected. He began, his voice even softer than it had been only seconds ago. The soul maker brought you here where you are totally safe from the outside world.

-My soul need to be protected? I asked, half smirking at the joke. Look, I am nobody. My soul isn't different from anybody else's.

-You are wrong darling. You are one of the indigo child. One that is born with wisdom and knowledge that no other possessed.

That actually took me aback. I've never felt like the other kinds when I was in school. I even jumped two classes and learned to read on my own before I start to go to school, around age 4.

-And what is a...what was it again? I asked, half lost in my own thoughts, really beginning to think that I had lost my mind

-A indigo child! He stated. There's one for each country around the world. You are the one in Canada.

-O...kay... and what does it have to do with...well with all this. I pointed the rest of the room, waiting for some kind of answer

-The indigo children are conceived to lead the world after the Armageddon. Demons are in search for them all around the world to take them and turned them into demonic creatures, to help them in their attempt of ruling the world.

-Yikes! And why am I...here?

-To be protected.

-Yes I understood that part. What I don't understand is how does it come that I am in the Phantom's lair. And not the lair from the book, but from the movie.

-Well, the soul maker brought your dreams into something real and gave me that shape, so you would feel more safe in a environment that cause you no fear.

-So if I had been a fan of _Star Wars_ I would have been brought on _Dagobah_ and you'll be _Yoda_?

The man laughed then nodded, which brought me to joined him in a fit of laughter. After a while we stopped, our sides hurting. Well, mine does, his, I do not know.

-So hmm... what are you exactly? I asked, needing some answer to my awfully busy mind

-In your world you would probably say that I am some kind of angel.

-Then what is that soul maker? God?

-Not really. There is more than one force ruling the world mademoiselle. The soul maker is the one that decides which soul is more proper to someone. When you are born, he decided to give you the soul of a previous Indigo child.

-Previous?

-Yes. Armageddon is suppose to be in 2012. For now, you are a healthy young woman, but you could become ill or die before that. That is what happened to the previous child. So you have it's soul inside you. He was a very intelligent man and died at 72 years old. You acquired his knowledge, though, only time will awake it inside you. Do you understand?

-I guess so. But you know, all of this is pretty weird. So, you are _shaped_ out of my dreams and fantasies?

I could not help but blush, for some of my fantasies were a bit naughty, like a lot of other fan girls.

-I am not you sexual toy if this is what you think. I am your guardian and I can be your friend. But do not expect me to love you, not that way.

I blushed even more but said nothing. He seemed to have read my mind. Can he do it by the way? I looked up at him and he nodded to the question I had ask myself in my head.

-The soul maker made very clear that if I need to read your thoughts, I can. This way I can protect you more effectively.

-Well, I don't want you to read my mind too often okay?

-As you wish mademoiselle. He smiled. Are you hungry or something?

This question made me realised something. Mom was probably preparing breakfast now. God! She will be anxious as hell to not see me in my bed!

-What about my parents and siblings? I questioned abruptly

-They forgot about you darling.

-WHAT?

I felt some tears reaching my eyes with a speed I never thought possible. My mother, my father, my sisters and brothers, what did they do to them? The man helped me on my feet and we slowly walked from the room.

-The demons could find you easily. They have weak minds, easy to corrupt. They would've sell you to them or they would lose their souls.

I could not stop myself and a sob escaped me. The guardian surprised me by taking me in his warm embrace and I leaned gratefully in his arms. When he start humming I thought my heart would stop. Damn, it was so good. I felt like those women in the _fanfictions_ I read through the years. Even if that _angel_ was not suppose to fall in love with me, I felt as if I was. I've never been in a man's embrace before and that one was coming from my own fantasies. Ohhh a little more and he scoop me in his arms until we reach the kitchen!

As soon as I formulate that thought in my mind, I felt him bend down, place his left arm under my knees and lift me from the floor. I placed my head on his shoulder and could not help but smile.

-I told you I could read your mind didn't I?

-Yes but you said that it was to protect me.

-Well, protect you or making you feel safe.

-It works.


	2. Guardian angel

I'm not really surprised that I havn't get any review. lol I know it's weird. But, I decided to send a new chapter. We'll see after that if people wants more. Please, read and review. Even if you don't want me to continue...please review...lol :Þ

Kaya

**Chapter 2 Guardian angel**

The girl had ate in silence. I watched as she slowly chew the food I prepared for her. She was surprised that I knew her taste. What she like to eat, even her favourite brand of coffee. She doesn't understand yet that I know every part of her, inside and out. Corrine is truly a sweet girl. The soul maker was right to trust that old man's soul with her. She is shy, polite, respectful but incredibly melancholic and sad.

When she was finish, she insisted to clean the dishes. She said she wanted to occupy her mind. I understood that she wanted to think about something else than her family. Even though they had never really had anything in common with her, she truly loved them. Now on, I will do my best to keep her from sorrow. After all, I am her guardian angel as humans would call me, and I have to play my part as Erik, the Phantom of the Opera as its best.

Slowly, I joined her at the other side of the kitchenette as she cleaned the counter. I gently laid one of my gloved hand on her shoulder and instantly felt her shiver. Her mind was filled with quite explicit images of herself and...well and me or at least with the "Erik" she has always envisioned. But that was not part of the job.

-Can you sing? I asked, after clearing my throat to help her tear her thoughts from the naughtiest of them

She bowed her head and laugh softly. I knew she found my question a bit ridiculous, but I was doing my best to look like the Phantom.

-You don't have to do this you know. She said with a sweet smile

-I know all of this is a bit awkward, but we'll have to learn to be friends. I asked if you knew how to sing for I can teach you if you want. I have the same abilities you have imagined for me.

She actually blushed and somehow, I could not make my way through her thoughts, she had constructed a powerful wall around them in only half a second. She is a strong _indigo_. The master was right, she isn't like the others. That is why she needs more protection against the demons. None of the indigo child are hunted. I lied to her but it was the soul maker's will. She is precious to this world and she doesn't even know it.

Her eyes darkened suddenly, she looked so sad that I could not repress myself from taking her in my arms. I knew that the word that caused this was 'friend'. She never had any, we made sure about that. And now, she missed her family. I felt her trembling in my embrace, crying as silently as she could. She had never really cried in her life, but now, since the events of the last few hours had began, her world was falling into piece and I knew she was scared.

Lifting her light body, I transported her to the bedroom. I felt how tired she really was, even if she was doing her best to hide it. But I was no fool, she could not hide such things to me, the one assigned to her well being.

I tucked her under the sheets and kissed her forehead. I knew she liked those kinds of little attentions and I have to be honest with myself, I liked that too. I was an angel, but the soul maker made sure I would feel what the character she had imagined would, besides physical love.

-Sleep me darling. I murmured, making my new voice soft and reassuring. Later, at nightfall, we will go up to see the rest of the opera house and then on the roof, to see the stars. Would you like that?

-You mean, the rest of the opera populaire is part of that..._fairytale_? She asked, a weird expression of disbelief crossing her sweet features

-This is your world chérie. There's everything and maybe someday there will be more, who knows. You created that world based on what you saw in that movie crossed with your own fantasies.

-So if I decided to give you a big ugly moustache, you would have one? She continued, a light of mischief glowing in her eyes

-Don't even think about it!

We laughed together. It was fun being her guardian. She had a particular sense of humour, but I enjoyed it, very much.

-I'll wake you for lunch and then we could enjoy some reading or music. I asked again

-That sounds good. She smiled

I'm really starting to like that smile of hers. I raised from the bed but before I could do one step, she reached for my hand, holding it tightly. I wondered what was wrong and turned to see her still smiling face.

-Thanks...hmm... what shall I call you? _Angel_?

-Just call me Erik and you are welcome my dear.

On that, I left her alone, a bit shock by being thanked by a_ indigo_. I am her servant, and she thanks me. I'm just…flabbergasted, taken aback, name it. I guess I'll have to talk to my master or maybe I could use a drink, even if my kind doesn't need anything.


	3. Thoughts

Thank foreveramom and Lorien Urbani for the reviews. I appreciate! )  
I love having reviews:Þ 

If there is other readers out there, please, review:)

Kaya

**Chapter 3 **

**Thoughts**

There was flames all around me. Then, nothing but dark and smoke. I was scared, I was both hot and very cold. Was I found by a demon, or was it simply a nightmare? Either way, I was too frightened to move anyway.

_-Corrine, wake up sweetheart._

Could it be Erik calling my name? I feel numb! That voice felt so gentle against my ear, so warm. I can almost feel his breathing against my skin. But even then, I could not open my eyes. I felt heavy, barely able to breath.

_-Corrine listen to my voice, you have to wake._

I felt a soft hand caressing my cheek and then weird speaking in an odd but enchanting voice that wasn't the Phantom's. I was finally able to lift my eyelids to find that there was a hand on my cheek and another on my forehead.

When everything came into focus, I saw Erik, leaning over me, a concerned look covering his features. But as soon as our eyes met, he became as handsome as he previously was and smiled to me.

-Where were you? He asked softly

I shivered and he sighed. I did not had to say where I was for he could see it in his own mind now that I was awake, I don't know how I know it, but I know it.

-You don't have to worry my dear, it was far from demonic. He said, reassuring me with his damn sexy voice of his. It was your fear that surfaced. Nothing to be scared of. Though, you frightened me, for I had to use a lot of energy to reach you. My master told me your dreams were powerful, but I never thought they were that much.

I sat up, my body very sore. No matter why, I was hunched over the edge of the bed a part of the night. I looked everything but graceful right now. Erik left me for a few minutes, leaving the room not by the main entrance but disappearing through a black curtain on my left. I heard water running and guessed he was pouring a bath. Hopefully for me. After a moment, he reappeared and held his hand out for me.

-Come, a good warm bath will sooth you.

_With you?_ I thought, hoping he would not see me blush, but his exasperate sigh let me know otherwise. Oops! _Mind reader Corrine, remember, mind reader._

-A virgin being so obsess with physical love, how interesting. He said, making me blush even more and I slapped his arm

-You shut up! You angels are not better, you don't even have sex. So...

-Those are stories from mortals, but let's not talk about that, your bath will get cold if you don't go in it now.

Then I entered the bathroom. It was exactly how I had imagined it. _Dah!_ All this world had been 'redesigned' from my own fantasies. The only thing that was not totally like in my head, was Erik. I would like him to be loving. Not only for the sexual part, I could manage to live without it, but being held in his arms at night and stuff like that. Maybe I could have him do that. Until now he had been quite a caring man and even lifted me in his arms a few hours ago. _Shit! I'm in love with a dream!_ But was it love or lust? How could I know? I've never had anyone in my bed, no one to say loves words and sweet nothings in my ear. _Nothing!_

As I stepped in the bathtub, my brain start to think about why the soul maker chose to place me in the phantom's lair, with a nice sexy phantom of flesh and blood. _And maybe angel wings..._

There's more than one reason why I liked the story of the Phantom of the Opera. First from the book and then from the movie. Poor man, he was all alone, learned stuff by himself. No one understood him or wanted to. His art was kept secret and all he could do, was imagine what being with someone would be.

Exactly like me. Well...I've never killed anyone though, but that's not the point. The point is, that I can relate to Erik. I've always been alone. My writing and other hobby like sewing and drawing would remain hidden. No one would listen to my thoughts, and let me say that I have tones on many subjects. No one ever came close to me or looked at me. Now I know that it was the will of the Soul maker. Let me say that if I meet that soul maker guy, I will squeeze his pride until his eyes bleeds. _If he has something to squeeze! And if he's a 'he'!_


	4. The music of the night

Hi! Well, if I don't get reviews, it must mean that you don't like the story... :(

So, if I don't get any reviews, I will end the story here. I understand you know. If I get reviews, I will continue. Otherwise, I don't know why I should. I need encouragment...that's all. :)

Kaya

**Chapter 4 **

**The music of the night**

After her bath, I leaded Corrine to the kitchen. I did my best not to pry into her intimacy, so I went to the pipe organ while she cleansed, somehow needing to write music. The soul maker really game me the Phantom's passion and now, my own personality was fading into his.

We had lunch together. She particularly liked the vegetable soup I prepared. It was her mother's recipe. Then we went back to the bedroom. I had left a dress for her on the swan bed, a Victorian one, with all she needed to look as a young woman of the time. I knew she would be please with it. I was quite happy when I saw her smile and she squealed with delight. But then, her features darkened when her eyes fell on the corset.

-I have no idea where to begin. She said taking the corset in her right hand and the chemise in the other.

-It is quite simple my dear. Pantalets and chemise first, along with the stockings. Then the corset and the petticoat. After that you will fashion your hair and finally put the dress on. Oh, I almost forgot the boots.

-Well, I guess you'll have to right this down, or I might forget a few pieces. She laughed

I let her changed. After a while, I heard her curse. My angel's ear did not appreciated and I strode back to the bedroom, finding her struggling with the corset's lace. I stood before her and made her turn. It was lacing and tugging at the corset, when I realised how improper it was of me. Next time, I shall find her another kind of corset with eye and hooks, so she could put it on herself.

When I was finish, I made a perfect bow with the lace and she turned to me, her cheeks flushed. Was it from embarrassment, of for the lack of oxygen? How could I tell? _By reading her thoughts, you idiot angel._

When I tried to read her mind, I found myself facing a mental wall. I did not found it useful to made my way through it and I supposed that if she was in need of air, she would tell may a way or another. I chose to leave her, while she put the rest of her garment on.

The whole dressing process took almost two hours. When she appeared, I thought my soul was sucked back in heaven. She was...how does mortal says...ah yes; gorgeous. She had braid her hair with a pink silk ribbon on the bottom. The old-pink dress I provided her fitted her curves wonderfully. She was made for the Victorian style! I found myself smiling at her in awe.

-Does your blush means that it fits? She laughed shyly

_Am I really blushing?_ Me blushing? That could not be. Any way, that did not matter. She was beautiful, that was counted. I retrieved my cloak and hers, along with my gloves and hers. Slowly walking toward her, I placed the heavy fabric on her small shoulders, clasping it around her neck, then I handed her her gloves.

-Thanks! She murmured as she slipped the gloves on her fingers

I put on mines and my own cloak and we were ready to go. She liked it when I told her that we had to use the gondola, that it was the best way out of the Lair. My little Corrine liked it when I placed some of what she knew about the Phantom in my actions.

The journey in the maze of the opera house wasn't uncomfortable. Corrine was impressed and in awe at the details surrounding us. When we arrived in the theatre, we went to box five. I could feel her tremble beside me. She was enjoying it.

Then, we made our way toward the roof. I wanted to show her the sunset from there. Stargazing had always be something she really liked but occasions had not be often in her life. Her parents would not let her go out at night, not even on the balcony. Of course she disobeyed more than once, but her parents never knew about it. Only me and the other divinities watching over her.

Once we were outside, Corrine gasped at the beauty painted before her. All Paris from the nineteenth century was there. It was cold and she fold her arms around herself. What I did next surprised us both, for I placed my arms around too. She laid her head on my chest and I place my chin on the top of in.

It was...different, from all I lived. I am an angel like the mortals would call. Why does it feel like this? Natural, warm...pleasant! No no no, I was only keeping her from chilling the life out of her. By the way, why was it so cold outside?


	5. Daughter

**Hey:) I received a review for that story, but not here. It comes from Lorien Urbani and I want you to read it.**

Review;

* * *

Amazing, Kaya! I really love this story, I'm totally into it! Please, don't stop writing it! My computer just freezes if I wanna review on hopefully, I'll fix this problem, but you just copy and paste my review there, at the beginning of the new chapter. And people, READ! Read Kaya's story.  
OK, this chapter was really good. Sure, he may be a sort of an angel, but I guess he adopted the Phantom's passion. And not just that. Corinne probably awoke something in him that probably even he himself didn't know. WOOT! Me likey! Sensual tension.:P

* * *

**_The soul maker really game me the Phantom's passion and now, my own personality was fading into his._

* * *

**Oh, really, angel? So cool!  
**

* * *

_After a while, I heard her curse. My angel's ear did not appreciated and I strode back to the bedroom, finding her struggling with the corset's lace. I stood before her and made her turn. It was lacing and tugging at the corset, when I realised how improper it was of me. Next time, I shall find her another kind of corset with eye and hooks, so she could put it on herself._

* * *

**Teehee! VERY nice!  
**

* * *

_What I did next surprised us both, for I placed my arms around too. She laid her head on my chest and I place my chin on the top of in.  
_  
_It was...different, from all I lived. I am an angel like the mortals would call. Why does it feel like this? Natural, warm...pleasant! No no no, I was only keeping her from chilling the life out of her. By the way, why was it so cold outside?_

* * *

**

Yes! She's getting under his skin. He told her that he can't love her, but...can that change?

Please, WMS! Please!

**

* * *

**

End of review!

**Hope it will encourage you to read it! That is why I'm sending another chapter even if I said I would not. I really have fun writing it and some of you has fun reading it!**

**Kaya**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Daughter**

I looked down at them, quite proud of myself. My child, _ma petite_ Corrine, with a smile on her face. I, the soul maker, had no right to have a favourite amongst my souls, but she was nonetheless. I've always wanted her happy and now, she seemed to be. I placed her under my favourite angel's guidance. He too, needed to find peace. My little girl was now a woman, and she was in grave danger, for her beauty and sensitiveness, had caught a demons attention.

_Râvana_. He tried more than once to take my indigos. Through the centuries, he had seduced my children, one by one. But this one was different and he knew it. She was meant to save the world like the others, but I had chosen her to be their leader. For that, I gave her a piece of myself. She truly is _my_ child.

Râvana has chosen her to be his bride, to reign with him on the underworld. He would dress her with his flames of despair. She would turn into a demon if he ever place his seed inside her and their would be no hope for the future. No! I will not let my daughter bear the child of that blue demon. He has seduced many of my children, married and unmarried. This time, I will not permit it.

_Corrine, my little girl, I am giving you to my favourite angel now called Erik._

I looked upon them, making sure the temperature was cold enough for them to sought the warmth of each other's arms. They were slowly falling in love. I did not played with their hearts. I am the soul maker, not the _heart trickster_, one of my brothers. No, I only placed them in situations to make them come closer to each other.

Your children, dear daughter, will be the most privileged of this world. None of them will ever suffer any pain, that is your father's gift. Their father, which I chose to be _Erik_, will give them immortality.

-Oh brothers and sisters, help me make the two of them happy. They both deserves it. This world need them so much.

-_Armageddon will not be as bad as everybody thinks_. A female voice said close to the Soul maker

-Your really want to destroy this world, you who mortals call Mother nature.

-_They destroyed what I gave them with pollutions and wars. They don't deserve the world I helped to create. This was my masterpiece and they spit on it to their own profit._

-I suppose you are right. But all those souls, children, women and even a few men…they will all be lost.

-_Armageddon will not destroy everything, brother and you know it. You selected your favourite souls and you have my word, I will spare them. This end of the world will help rebuilt it._

-The demons could take it to their advantage and make Earth their own.

-_Not with that child of yours. Many of us were against you fathering a human child. She may be Indigo, but she stays half human. Though, now that she is grown up, almost all of us sees how she is. Pure of heart. Yes, she has some naughty thoughts, but that's her human part's fault._

-You know that if she bears Râvana's spawn, she will be damned for eternity and we will lose the fight. Will you help me protect my child, sister?

-_Yes, along with many of my angels and our siblings._

I nodded to my sister, who remained invisible. That's another thing I am different from them, I like to have a shape, not only a voice. One day, I went on hearth and met a woman. I chose her to be my bride, well, only for one night. For that, I gave her my little Corrine to carry. She never knew who I really was, but I made sure she would never be in need of anything and gave her a good husband.

Now that Corrine is in my world, I didn't had the heart to let my lover cry on her loss. So I made her forget everything about our daughter. Yes, I loved her and still am. But the soul maker cannot be in love, nor than any other of my sibling. Ma petite Corrine will never suffer as I do. She will know love with her angel, now known as Erik.

* * *

**Ah yeah, Râvana is based on a demon in an Indian story and read when I was very young. If there's mistakes about who he really was, sorry:) But like I said, it's 'based' on him! ;)**

**Hope you liked it:Þ**


	6. Something different

Sorry if it took me time to update, but I still have 2 other phics to write at the same time, _Attempt to move on_ and _New life for a ghost._ The second one is on IMDb. Part on it is here though. _Soul maker_ is a bit more difficult to write, but I have fun writing it.

Hope you'll like it. Dont forget to review:)

Kaya

**Chapter 6 **

**Something different**

I don't know how many hours Erik and I spend on that roof, but it felt damn good. No word were spoken. We only looked at the sky in a complete and comfortable silence. _Very comfortable!_ When his arms came around me, I could not believe it. Never before had I felt this way. I wanted to cry and tell him how much that simple contact meant to me.

We came back inside around midnight, too late for any representation on stage. Okay, this world was based on my imagination so if I would have concentrate enough, an orchestra would have appeared and all, but I kept it that way. It felt more real if I remained as faithful as what it could have been as possible.

Erik had still one arm around me as we walked through the mazes toward the house of the lake. The closer we were to the lair, the more I wanted this moment to never end. I wasn't just something I felt because of that guy from the Phantom movie was extremely sexy. No, it was that angel, Erik, that was making me fall. Just be there, in his arms, was enough.

On the roof I felt something strange though. I felt loved, but not only from Erik. I don't know how to say it. Maybe the soul maker was watching over us, which I doubt. The guy must be busy with all that is happening to his souls, the other_ indigos_.

I sat down in the gondola, barely noticing we wee already at the lake. The corridors and tunnel were lit by thousands of candles, as usual, but the beauty of it touched me more than it has when we passed through that path a few hours ago.

-It changed! Erik stated behind me

-What do you mean?

-You changed it. He said as he rowed further in the dimly lit path. I feel something different in you tonight, that must be why the _world _changed.

I nodded, trying to figure out what had changed in me. Well, I know what was different; my feelings! That man behind me was what I always dreamed of. He was caring, tender, gentle and oh so incredibly sexy. I knew he would take care of me. Well, it was his function as my guardian angel, but no...it was different. I was not a job anymore! Let's hope my gut feelings would not deceive me!

When we arrived _home_, Erik pulled the boat on the shore and helped me out. He kept me against him more than it was necessary, but I was not the one who would complain first, far from it. I looked at his gorgeous full lips, secretly wishing for him to kiss me passionately, hoping he would choose to read my mind at that moment. Ahhh ! But he pulled away, clearing his throat soundly.

-I'll prepare something to eat while you change for the night. He stated, quickly turning his back on me, fleeing to the kitchen

I smiled to myself. He was the shy one! That was totally adorable. I make my way toward the bedroom and I jumped. A man was sitting on a chair, legs crossed, hands folded on his lap. He suddenly raised his head to me and smiled.

-Good evening Corrine!


	7. Meeting their creator

Hey! Hmm...well, I still hope I got some readers out there. It's frustrating when you can't tell how many people read your story. I'm starting to think that that one isn't good at all. Yes I got a few reviews...but they are from my friends... ...you know...?

If you read it, please review or just say; _Hey, I read it! _

Wow! It looks like I'm begging! lol

Okay, I hope you'll like this one!

Kaya

**Chapter 7 **

**Meeting their creator**

There she was, in front of me, ma Corrine, my dear daughter. My siblings tried to convince me not to come here, but I could not stop myself. I wanted to look at her in the eyes, hear her voice talking to me and even take her in my arms, if she let me.

She stood there in front of me as I smiled to her. First she looked surprised, then scared, but now she looked calm, though uncertain.

-You don't have to be afraid Corrine, I wont hurt you.

She did not move. I was both hurt and proud as odd as it may sound. Hurt because I wanted her to trust me, proud because she could not help but think that maybe I was an enemy and she was careful.

-Who...who are you? She asked softly

-You know who I am ma petite, don't you?

She recoiled and nodded, bowing her head and murmured; _The soul maker_. I smiled. I knew she felt it. She felt our connection, but she remained careful, which surprised and impressed me.

Erik appeared with a tray. He set it on a trunk by the doorway and knelt before me. He was respectful, but I hated my angel being so formal. At least, now Corrine knew I really was the soul maker. She laid her hand on Erik's shoulder and knelt beside him.

-No Corrine, stand up, please. I said, taking a few steps toward her

Both she and the angel raised on their feet and Erik kept his head bowed in respect, which annoyed me. Corrine looked into my eyes and I could not help but smile. She was so beautiful, so much like her mother. I could have cried before her. I was so happy that my daughter could see me, after all these years.

I heard a strange noise when I was about to say something, which I forgot instantly. The three of us looked at Corrine's stomach and it growled again, making her blush with embarrassment.

I made a table, three chairs and a good meal appear in a corner of the room. I am not use to eat, Erik wasn't either, but it would help us. I heard mortals could talk easily while eating a good meal with some wine. But I would not give alcohol to my daughter. We sat down, Corrine in front of me, the angel on her right.

By the way Corrine was picking at her food, I could tell she was nervous. I went to say something, but Erik took her hand, gently squeezing it, smiling down at her. I could not be more happy when she smiled back.

-Are you happy here? I asked

-Yes...hmmm..._monsieur_...

She blushed. She knew that 'monsieur' sounded weird for me, but I let it that way, after all, I did not have any name. _Call me papa!_ I thought, but no, I could not tell her that, even if my heart ached for her to call me her father.

-Are you taking good care of her? I asked again, this time turning to the angel

-Yes, well, I think so master. He answered, not looking at me but at my daughter, as if looking for approval

-He is very caring. She smiled, then blushed again. Hmm...do you want me to call you master?

I smiled at that, she was adorable with her disbelieving look.

-No ma petite. I am not _your_ master.

_I am your father!_ I cried in my head. That sounded very Star Wars-ish. I may be the soul maker, but I got some mortal culture! At least, nor Erik nor her could hear my thoughts.


	8. Odd feelings

Hey people!

Shorter chapter today, hope you'll like it! Don't forget to push the purple button and review before you go, that would be trully appreciated:) Thanks _Lorien Urbani _and _foreveramom_ for the reviews, I trully appreciate. And Irena, I know that even if you are my friend, you are honest in you reviews, I never had any doubt about it.

On that, have fun

Kaya

**Chapter 8 **

**Odd feelings**

That man kept smiling at me. Erik said once that he gave me the soul of an old man. Why would I be so special that the soul maker himself would come to ask me how I was? I knew this man, god or whatever it was, was looking after me, after my own good. I don't know how to describe what I feel, but when he looks at me, I see love in his eyes. Not the same love I have for Erik, no, something else I couldn't put my finger on.

-Then, if you are not _my_ master, what are you...? I asked, now finding myself blushing with embarrassment, hoping it did not sounded too rude

-Tonight isn't the right time to talk about it. He said, still grinning at me

I nodded, trying to think about something, but oddly, knowing that something very close to a god was glaring at me, made me uncomfortable.

-You look tired Corrine, maybe you should go to sleep. Erik murmured

I knew he didn't said that because I looked tired, even if I truly was, he wanted to be alone with his..._master_. Geez, he wasn't a pet to call someone 'master'. Okay the guy was a god and Erik was an angel. But...but... ohh never mind!

Taking my courage in hands, I looked straight into the maker's eyes.

-I want to know what happened to my family. I said as firmly as I could manage

-Your family is perfectly well. _The_ demon tried to pried into their weak mind, but I did not let _him_ do it. You don't exist for them anymore, but I engaged myself at looking after them, for you.

I was thankful for that. He was nice after all. But, wait! He said 'demon' not 'demons'. Could there be only one looking for me and the other _indigos_? Or was there only one evil guy looking for me?

-There is only one demon looking for you Corrine. Only, he has many minions serving him. The soul maker said, probably reading my mind

-Does that _thing_ has a name? I asked, not really knowing why I would need the name of a thing from hell

I saw the hesitation in the maker's eyes. But then, he took a deep breath and took my hand. It was incredibly soft and warm. With his thumb, he traced a pattern on the back of it. My eyes were fixed at what his fingers were doing and slowly, I felt my lids closing over my now tired eyes.

I tried to open them and as I did, I felt the warmth from his hand growing and slowly reach the rest of my arm and then filled my whole body. I knew now that he was doing this to stop me from asking any other question. What did he had to hide from me? Was I not the one after who that _thing_ was running? Had I not the right to know something as simple as it's name.

First thing I knew after that, was that he had left my hand and Erik was slowly lifting me to bring me to the bed. I knew that, but what happened next I did not, for I was fast asleep.


	9. The master’s tenderness

Hey, weekend's over! (making dance of joy) So...what will happen with the soul maker, Erik and Corrine? Well, just read and you'll find out:Þ Don't forget to review!

Hope you'll like it, as always,

Kaya

**Chapter 9 **

**The master's tenderness**

I looked at my master as he slowly put Corrine into a magic slumber. She was fighting it, I could tell. She was strong, even for a_ indigo_. But what I could not understand was why. Why did he chose that moment to make her sleep? As I thought about it, I knew nothing of the _supreme_ demon that was after her. The only information I had, was that Corrine was special and that I had to protect her from demons, no matter what.

Corrine finally let go and her mind slowly rested under my master's influence. He finally and carefully dropped her hand and I took the liberty to lift her from her seat. She wasn't totally asleep, but it would not take long.

I placed her in our...hmm hmm...her bed, covering her with some blankets. She looked so peaceful, I could not help myself but kiss her forehead. I only hoped that the soul maker would not mind. It wasn't my place to show her any affection of that type. Still, it felt good and all I wanted, was to do it again.

I slowly turned to my master, who stood there, looking at me, smiling the same way he did with Corrine.

-I don't think she will sleep all night under my spell. The maker said

He then turned, motioning for me to follow him out of the room. I closed the heavy red velvet curtains of the doorway and we went to the pipe organ.

-I have to thank you Erik, for taking care of her. She looks happy with you.

-Master, if you permit it, may I ask a question?

-You want to know why I did this to her right after she asked me the name of the demon? He smirked

I nodded. It was exactly what I wanted to know. Though, I wasn't really surprised. After all, the soul maker could read...well...the souls.

-I don't want her to know his name or she could start to think about it. If she concentrate on his name only, he could find her. I _need_ to keep her safe. You need to take _care_ of her.

-I suppose you don't want me to know the name of the demon either. I said, knowing that I could make him angry, but he was not

He turned his head toward the bedroom and smirked again.

-My little one isn't asleep anymore and she hears. Come on Corrine, come out, I wont bite you.

I turned and saw her appear from behind the curtains. She looked embarrassed and I could not think about anything else than how cute she looked with her cheeks that beautiful shade of red.

-I...I am sorry. I did not meant to eavesdropping. She mumbled, fidgeting with her fingers

-It's alright. The master said. Come here.

Corrine looked at me with hesitation in her eyes. Did she really needed my approbation? It seems she did and I nodded, not knowing what else I could do. I saw her taking a deep breath and she slowly approached us.

The soul maker walked toward her and she stopped. My master looked at her and I must admit that I had never seen him that way, not even with me, one of his favourite angel. He placed his hands on both side of her face and kissed her forehead. Not the way I did. It looked...protective. I don't know how to say it.

-Ma petite Corrine, I want you to be happy now. Don't think about the demons, or it will take your dreams away at night and replace them with nightmares. Keep that day in mind and know that there will be many others just like that one.

His voice was different, full of emotion and then he did something I never thought a _divinity_ like him would do. He hugged Corrine.


	10. Father in soul

This chapter is more about what the soul maker felt at that moment. It comes from what I would like every father feels about their child. So, if I'm a bit sentimental...I'm sorry:Þ

Hope you'll like it!

Kaya

**Chapter 10 **

**Father in soul**

I did it. I actually hugged my daughter. She was stiff at first but relaxed as I held her gently. Next, she did something I did not predict. She started to cry. Ma Corrine was crying and I could not say why. I tried to dig deeper in her thoughts and then, I realized what she felt; relief.

A single silver tear escaped my eye. I don't know exactly why she was relieved, but I suddenly felt proud to be there to make her feel that way. I am her father, and never before I had been there to reassure her. Well, I was, in both her heart and soul, but never physically.

-Shh ma petite shh. I murmured in her ear

Her sobbing calmed down and she glanced up at me, looking straight into my eyes, seeing a depth in hers only I possess. That part of her was from me, and I was proud of it.

We stood there, completely silent. Corrine frowned at one moment as we stared at each other, then her head went back to rest on my chest. She sought my comfort and I wanted more than anything to reveal who I really was to her. I had to go, I could not let my secret being revealed, not now. It was too soon.

-I must go ma petite. I said in a whisper, tears threatening to escape my undying eyes. Erik, continue to take care of her will you?

-Yes master. He answered with a bow of his head

I looked down at my daughter one last time, smiling at her, pulling from her with more reluctance that I thought possible.

-And you, young lady, must not think about demons. Okay?

-Yes monsieur. She smiled back

If I wasn't her father, I would have said something on how gorgeous she looked. All I wished was for Erik to finally notice it and make my dear daughter even more happy.

-Now, if you need anything or if you want to ask me questions or simply talk with me, you only have to call my name and I will come to you. Night or day. Whenever you need, I'll be there for you. All right?

-You mean; if I want to cook a cake for my favourite angel here and I need a cup of sugar, you will appear with one?

That's the Corrine I know. She had a strange sense of humour but like Erik, I liked it. The three of us laughed for a minute or so and we were serious again, though, my dear girl was smiling, so was the angel.

-Well, yes, basically yes. I smirked. But I do hope you will call me for more serious stuff, even if I truly enjoy your jokes.

-I will. She murmured. Thank you.

Ahh. My daughter seemed grateful for my thoughtfulness. I took her hands and I kissed her forehead, like I did more than once when she was still a toddler, while she was asleep. I stepped back, to see that her eyes were closed.

I nodded toward Erik and disappeared to go back to the boring life of the god I was.


	11. It all started with a corset!

Got a little surprise for you in that one:Þ

Don't forget to review! hehe

Enjoy

Kaya

**Chapter 11 **

**It all started with a corset!**

When I opened my eyes, the soul maker was gone. That kiss on my forehead felt somehow familiar. I could not put a finger on what I felt though. I saw something in his eyes that felt as if I knew him. There was love in the depth of his eyes. Not the love like I would like for Erik to have toward me. No. Father's love.

I shook those thoughts from my tired head. Of course he was fatherly kind with me. I had one of his most precious soul inside me. It's only natural that he was so kind to me. No...?

When I was in his embrace, I felt so loved and safe, that I could not help but feel relieved. No demon could touch me here, under the maker's protection. No harm would come to me under all that love. I simply knew it.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Erik, his eyes pouring into mine with concern. He smiled down at me. _Ohhh those lips!_ Why did the soul maker put me under such a tempting angel's protection?

-Maybe it would be best for you to catch some sleep. He murmured

I'm not sure if I heard him of if I read his sentence on his desirable lips of his. I was only concentrating on the movements his mouth was making, not the sounds it produced. All I wanted, was to cuddle in his arms and fall asleep against his chest.

Without waiting for my answer, Erik led me to the bedroom and left me there. I was about to go to bed when I realized I was still wearing the gown my angel gave me. _Great!_ Now, how was I suppose to remove it? I started by unlacing the back of the dress, which was quite an adventure with my arms being so tired. Then I realized how truly tired I was. I could not remove the corset alone. _Shit! _Even if the thought of calling Erik for help wasn't really displeasing me, I was a little embarrassed.

-Hmm... I start, clearing my throat then called a little louder. Erik! Hmm...I think I need some help here.

As soon as I called, my angel appeared. I saw that he had made himself comfortable, only wearing his white shirt and trousers. I thought I would faint when I saw the V line of his open shirt, giving me a look to his chiselled chest. Did he did it on purpose? Being my guardian and knowing all my thoughts, I'm sure he knew that I could not resist him.

-Is everything okay? He asked, making me return to Earth (or whatever place we were)

-Hmm, yes. I just need some help with the corset.

I could swear I heard him swallow. You know, the same sound they use in cartoons when someone swallows out of nervousness. Well, it was the same fake sound, only now it was real. A part of me was ashamed to make him feel so uncomfortable, the other though, was proud of the power I held over him. He may be an angel…but he was also a male.

Finally, Erik slowly approached and I turned around, showing the laces of my corset. My hair was blocking the way though. _Good!_ I wanted him to touch it. When he pushed it away, I felt his fingers linger a little longer than necessary. I loved the feeling, even if the contact was close to nothing.

I heard him taking a deep breath, before starting to unlace that damn corset. I was very eager to breath normally again. _Geez!_ Those dresses are nice but the corsets are just pain tools. The Phantom from the book should have used a corset as a torture tool instead of a mirror chamber.

I was starting to feel the whalebone garment to loosen and I immediately pushed an exaggerated sigh of relief, which made the angel behind me to chuckle. The corset was finally lose enough to pull it over my head, but somehow, we both stood there, completely still. I felt Erik's hands coming to my shoulders and left them there.

Slowly, I turned around and gazed at him. My right hand sought for his left cheek and I caressed it. I could repress myself no longer and lowered his head for his lips to meet mine. _Wow!_ I was finally kissing him, my dear angel.


	12. Oh ho…

Hey:)

You know what can happen right after a passionate kiss? Well, if not...there wome hint in that chapter! lol

As I said before, I'm not going into details. (Or was it for another phic...? hmm). Go now, it's time to read! hehe. Don't forget to review:Þ

Enjoy and I hope you'll like it!

Kaya

**Chapter 12 **

**Oh ho...**

What was happening? How did I let that happen? I let Corrine kiss me! She was kissing _me_! I could not let her do that, but my traitorous mouth was actually responding to hers. I felt her lower lip with my tongue and she opened her mouth to let me taste it. _Ohhh, the soul maker is going to have my head!_ I was waiting for a bolt of lightning to struck me and keep me away from that indigo. But it never came.

She tasted so wonderful, like strawberries. It looked as if I could not get enough of her soft mouth against mine and I needed so much more than just her mouth on me. What? Oh ho... I'm in trouble...I think...I think I'm in love! Oh ho...The soul maker will have my head for that thought, I just know it!

That was a trick from the _heart trickster_, I'm sure about that. I could not fall in love with a human! Well, actually, I had quite a crush on Joan of Arc but my big brother said he would rip my wings off by back if I tried anything with her. So, I remained on my cloud, only hoping those Englishmen would not kill her on their battlefields. When the authorities burned her, my heart broke and it took over four hundred years before I could look forward. Joan is now with my brother somewhere in heaven. But I could not care less. Corrine was the only one for whom my heart was burning now.

She moaned against my lips as I realized I had folded my arms around her waist. She was what I had ever wanted, all eternity, I had wanted her with me. I knew now that somehow, she was the one after who I have waited. I loved her. The soul maker wasn't stopping me. Was it meaning that it was alright with him for me to love that_ indigo_?

I could not stop myself from kissing her jaw line, then her neck. Her skin was soft, warm and so incredibly _sweet_. I wanted more of her and I knew she felt the same when she started working the buttons of my shirt. _Oh the maker forgive me_. I wanted this, more than I ever wanted anything.

It wasn't something I was doing out of lust, but out of love. Yes, I admit it now. I'm in love with that beautiful young woman, since I met her. I was grateful for my master right now. I had loathed being a guardian, until I met her.

As I lowered her on the bed, I came back to my senses. I needed her to be conscious of what we were about to do. I gazed into her deep eyes and I had my answer as she smiled toward me. Her lips were already swollen by my kisses, her eyes full of desire and her cheeks red with arousal. She was the picture of perfection to me.

In her world, she had been a little rejected, because she was different from the others. In a way, I could only be grateful to those insensitive, blind fools, for now she was with me, all mine.

My thought were still defiling in my head as I finished to undress her and she then helped me out of my own clothes. Soon we were both naked, against each other. I was drinking in her beauty and I could not help but start kissing her feverishly.

My sweet Corrine was in my arms, kissing me back and pressing her hips against mine. My virgin_ indigo_ wanted me and even if I knew we were both in that bed, naked, I still could not believe what I was doing.

I gently took one of her hands in mine, placing the other on my right shoulder. I looked into her eyes, using what power I could to minimise her pain as our bodies melted into each other. We were one, at last.


	13. Ecstasy

Hey readerz... :)

I wrote something better than the last chapter...I think...I hope... Remember that this story is still rated **M** even though, nothing enters into details. Hope you will like it and review:)

Kaya

**Chapter 13 **

**Ecstasy**

Was it that, that we called ecstasy? Well, now I truly understand the meaning of the word. Erik and I had make love all night and now, we were spooned against each other, my back against his chest, our legs entwined.

As soon as I was fully awake, I felt him burry his face first in my hair and then in the crook of my neck. He knew I was not asleep anymore and I knew that he knew that I knew...hmm...whatever. A moment later, I felt that he was _ready_ for another round and I turned toward him. His wonderful eyes poured into mine and I felt all his power right there. He bent down and kissed me and I kissed him back. _Duh!_ Who wouldn't?

He was tender, gentle and all the synonyms that meant how sweet he was came into o my mind. Even if a part of me would've wanted it a little harder this time, he remained gentle and I let him do it. Nothing felt more right in that world than having him, moving over me, inside of me. I loved him, all of him, angel or not. I knew, just by his tender moves, that he wasn't using me for his pleasure, he was loving me.

As we reached our climaxes and as if we had a code for it, we looked into each other's eyes and we both found all the love in the world emanating form our entwined souls.

Instead of collapsing on me when he had poured his seed into me, Erik rolled on his back, keeping himself inside me as I was on top of him and it felt right and so good. He caressed my hair with one hand, my back with the other and hummed the song Annie Lennox sings at the end of Return of the King, Into the west.

It was a strange contrast having the Phantom of the Opera singing a song from Lord of the Rings. It was kind of cool though. Then something troubled me. What if the soul maker disapproved? I was special or he would've not taken care of me so much.

-What troubles you my love? Erik murmured in my ear, making me blush

-You're suppose to be a mind reader my sweet angel. I chuckled, looking at him. Don't you already know what troubles me?

He looked into my eyes a moment. _Geez he's gorgeous!_ He then nodded and smiled, stroking my face with the hand that had been caressing my back the second before.

-If he disapproved about us, he would have stopped me. He said, smiling a dashing smile that make me giggle

He certainly had some strange power over me to make me giggle that way, but I liked it and I wanted to spend the rest of my life like that, in his arms. As if some divine forces were forcing me (well, not really) I leaned forward and kissed his sensuous lips. I felt him harden once more and we were off for another ride.

Erik never drew his eyes from me, as if fascinated by what he saw in mine. I had my hands on his chest, while his were on my hips, guiding my movements. This time, I was in control and I experimented a little more. Erik seemed to enjoy my sudden boldness and I have to say that I liked it myself.

After what felt like hours and after we were both spent, Erik withdrew from me and kissed me one more time.

-Rest my love. He murmured

I nodded and pulled him toward me once more and kissed him as passionately as I could with that tiredness. I felt myself slowly drifting into sleep as I saw Erik leaving the room.


	14. Part of the Truth

I hope you enjoyed the last two chapters. :) I'm not use towrite love scene and I did not wanted it to be a biology course you know. Hope I have more readers by now.

Don't be shy, review:D

Enjoy

Kaya

**Chapter 14 **

**Part of the Truth**

After I left Corrine in what I can now call _our_ bedroom, I went to the kitchen. She would be starving when she wakes and I intended to bring her some lunch she would not be about to forget. Lunch! Yes, it was already noon and I had made love to her at least five times.

When I entered the kitchen I felt a presence and I knew it was my master. I lit a few candles and saw him, waiting in the corner, arms crossed. I feared that he would take Corrine from me for having taken her innocence, but then I noticed that he was grinning.

I bowed briefly and then went to the stove and lit the fire, putting some logs into it to keep it burning long enough to prepare a soup.

-I'm taking that you are not angry at me. I said after a few moment, hating that silence

-Why do you think I placed her under your protection? He said, a smile in his voice, I could tell. Only, I did not thought it would be that fast.

-You knew I would fall for her? I asked, surprised by what he said

He only nod as he retrieved what I needed to cook, which surprised me even more.

-Now that she is asleep, I have no doubt she would sleep for a while, we must talk. He said, sitting at the counter, cutting some vegetables

I sat with him but said nothing, looking at him with centuries of unanswered questions crossing my face. He actually smiled at me. Was it only me or since Corrine arrived here the soul maker was acting strangely?

-The first thing you have to know, and I don't want what I am about to tell you to interfere with you true feelings, is that Corrine is not a simple _indigo_.

-Then, what is she? I asked, now confused

-She is my daughter. He declared simply

I could not repress a gasp to escape my lips. I had been by the soul maker's sides since the very beginning of this world and never knew about him having a daughter. How could that be? He nodded toward me, confirming that it was true and I noticed that I had raised from my chair. I sat back, waiting for the details.

-I fell in love with a mortal, twenty years ago. He said, and I felt sorrow filling his voice. It happened only a few times in my family history.

-So, it makes Hercules one of her cousin? I asked, more to myself

-Well, yes. He chuckled then came back to a more serious state. I could not stay with Corrine's mother, or I would've been banished from the skies. So I left her and made sure she would forget about me and she fell in love with a mortal herself. By the time, she was pregnant, but I knew before I left her. I made sure my child received the perfect soul for her and made her the most powerful indigo in the world.

-Then, is there really a powerful demon after her.

My master looked angry for a moment and I realised that it wasn't against me. I knew now that there really was dark forces after my beloved indigo and that made me think about who it could be, but found nothing.

-Who is he? I asked, swallowing hard

-Râvana.

I gasped again. I knew that demon and could only hope now that I was powerful enough to keep Corrine from his evil grasp.

-If he finds her, he will take her and make her his wife. If he ever _take_ her, the world is condemn to Hell and even with all my power combined to those of my siblings, it's a battle we can't win.

I understood now why she was so important to create a whole world for her alone. But...why me? Why entrusted me with such an important mission. The soul maker placed his hands on my shoulders, he had read my thought and I knew it.

-I placed her under your care, because you felt lonely. I knew you would love her, because you are alike. You are my favourite spirit and I wanted my only daughter to be happy. Now, you must promise me that you will not speak a word to Corrine about that conversation.

-I promise master.

He raised from his chair, pouring the vegetables he had been cutting into the cauldron. He turned to me one more time and smiled.

-You must promise me something else before I go.

-Anything master.

-Take care of my grandson will you?

I looked at him, opened mouth. Could it be? Did my beloved be already pregnant?

-You made love to her more than once last night _Erik_. He laughed, obviously delighted to have a grandchild. Did you think that it could not happened? But you must keep that secret too, or she could panic. Take care of them Erik and if you need me or if she does and not tell, call for me and I'll come.

-Thank you master.

On that, the soul maker disappeared. Through my eternity, I had been the keeper of many secrets, but that one was one that would be difficult to keep. Me, the father of Corrine's child, the soul maker's grandson. I would have to keep the good news to myself. How will I be able to hide such a wonderful thing and keep my happiness to myself?


	15. Celtic Woman

Hey! Sorry if it took me so long...but I have a new project on the way...so...my head had been busy somewhere else! lol In that chapter, you learn a little more about my taste in music. I guess my taste in men were already obvious so I didn't pointed it before:Þ

Enjoy!

Kaya

**Chapter 15 **

**Celtic Woman**

When I woke up, it was to be greeted with a passionate kiss and...a bowl of soup. It smelled so good, but not as good as the crook of Erik's neck. Well, it wasn't something that could be compared but if I had to chose between the two, it would be my Erik.

We sat together in the bed, having lunch but Erik told me that it was now close to dinner. So, he thought that we could attend a representation. He also told me that I could chose whatever I wanted to see. I felt more like watching a movie then attend a play or an opera. Though, I decided to make a compromise. I wanted to watch _Celtic Woman_. It was a music show, with five women who was raised in the Celtic musical tradition. Four of them were soloist and the fifth one was violinist. They were terrific and I always enjoyed watching the show.

-Close your eyes my love. Erik murmured

-Why? I frowned

All he did was smile at me. _Ohhh..._ How was I suppose to resist with him smiling like that? So I closed my eyes and felt his hands coming each side of my head, his thumbs brushing against my eyelids. It last for only a minute, but I was under the impression that it had been longer then just sixty seconds.

He gently let go of me and blew softly on my still closed eyes. I could not help but smile under the strange sensation that it brought me. But when I tried to put a finger on what it felt like, it was already gone.

Erik kissed my lips and finally gave me permission to open my eyes. I gasped when I saw that our bedroom had disappeared, to be replaced by the theatre from the _Opera Populaire_. We were sitting in Box five and when I looked down at myself, I realised I wasn't naked anymore but had the most beautiful dress I had ever worn. It was red silk with golden trim and laces. I turned my head to the right and Erik was grinning at me.

Leaning down, my beloved angel kissed me again, making it linger in a gentle yet passionate kiss. We stared at each other for a while, then we heard an orchestra tuning their instruments. I was surprised to realise that we were not alone anymore in the theatre.

The red curtain of the stage raised as the music started. There they were, the five women from the show I had in mind. I looked at Erik and he only smiled back at me. It started with an instrumental piece, a traditional song from Ireland I think; _Last Rose of summer_.

When _Chloë Agnew_ appeared and start singing; _Walking in the air_, I knew I wasn't dreaming, well…not entirely at least. There was two songs I was anxious to hear, my two favourites that I tried to learn, even if they were in Gaelic. _Siùil A Rùn_, meaning 'Walk my love' from what I had understood and _Harry's Game_, both sang by _Orla Fallon_. That one always brought tears to my eyes and now that I would hear it live, I guess it would be even worst.

I laughed when I realised that Erik had _skipped_ the songs I didn't really liked. By the end of the show, I had become very emotional and almost forgot that all of this was an illusion and that those women weren't really on stage. But it did not mattered the slightest. I was happy and Erik was making me even more happy.

When it was time to go back to the Lair, which I could now call; our home, Erik scooped me up in his arms and brought me back underground like a bag of potato. I told him I could walk, that I wasn't that tired, even if I was a little, but I was too proud to admit it. He assured me that it did not bother him to be my _transport_. As long as I was in his arms, he said he was happy. _Awwww_. That man...hmmm...angel...had a way with words to make me shut up when he wanted it. Bah, didn't really matter any way, I loved him, so...


	16. A sweet word nausea!

Hey! Sorry if I havn't updated in a while. I was a bit busy with my new phic; _Masked Captain._

This chapter is a bit short and the title sucks, but I do hope the chapter isn't too bad! lol

Enjoy!

Kaya

**Chapter 16 **

**A sweet word; _nausea!_**

Two weeks passed since I learned that my sweet Corrine was pregnant with my child. _Our child._ Each morning, I would find myself caressing her stomach while she was still asleep. I wondered when she would start to feel the first symptoms. I could not wait much longer to share my happiness with her, but I would have to wait.

On her third week in my world, Corrine woke with a start, her hand flew immediately to her mouth as she took deep breaths. I smiled to myself. There they were, the first signs. _Nauseas!_ I almost love the sound of that word for what it meant right now for us, but I know my dear_ indigo_ would not love it.

-I will prepare you some dry toast and tea my love. I said and she turned to me, hugging me

-I feel sick. She mumbled against my neck, making me smile as I rub her back tenderly. I feel like that since a few days but this morning I actually feel like...like...oh god, I'm gonna puke!

With that said, she ran with a surprising speed to the bathroom and I could hear her throw up. Would she figure out now that she is with child, or would I have to give her a hint. After a few minutes, I decided to go to her.

I passed a wet cloth on her face and she smiled weekly at me, though, there was tears in her eyes. I could tell she was exhausted by the efforts it had asked her.

-Are you finish? I questioned clumsily

She nodded and I picked her naked form up. Once she was settled back in our bed, I gave her a glass of water. She drank some, while I brushed her hair from her wet face.

-Could you give me my clothes? She asked

-Oh no, you are not going to dress today. A nightgown will do perfectly if you want to cover yourself.

Corrine smiled at me. I would never tire of that smile. I helped her dress up and I dressed myself and went to prepare her something light to eat. I took my time, thinking about how I could tell her that I _think_ she _might_ be pregnant. I could not tell her that the soul maker told me to take care of his grandson.

Then I thought I could ask when was her last...hmm...monthly bleeding... but then, I would have to find a way to not sound too awkward. I still have some time to think, I guess.

I settled the tea, the toast and some fruits on a tray and went back to the bedroom, only to find Corrine sitting in the bed, beside the soul maker himself. She must've called him while I wasn't there.


	17. With child…

Hey readers!

Here's what I call a key chapter! I mean by that, that I can continue, or I can stop here. I guess I will need some encouragment to continue.

Hope you liked the story. I will wait for your reviews. Thanks to those who reviewed.

Kaya

**Chapter 17 **

**With child...**

When Erik left me to prepare our breakfast, all I wanted was for him to return and run back to the bathroom. I contained myself but then I got worried. What was happening to me? So, I decided to asked the only one I thought that could tell me, or at least, help me.

-Soul maker...? I called tentatively

-Yes child? I heard to my left

There he was, the master of my angel. He had made a promised and held it. I smiled and he smiled back to me, coming closer to my side then sat beside me.

-Why did you called? He asked softly, almost making me cry but could not tell why. Is there something bothering you?

-Yes. I nodded. I have never been sick in my life, and now...I feel so bad. I...don't understand.

-Think about it Corrine. You are a very intelligent young woman and an _indigo_. You have more knowledge then most people and you cant figure out what you have?

-I am no doctor. I mumbled

-No, you are not. You are a _woman_.

I found him rather sexist to say that, but then, I took it another way. He wasn't telling me that I was not a doctor because I was a woman. He was saying I could figure it out because I am a woman. So I start thinking.

Okay, take things logically. You are a healthy young woman. Twenty years old. You have a weird life, but that's not the point here. You are in love with an angel...who is also a man in the physical way. _Oh!_ I...did not have my periods in a while... ... ...

_OH...MY...GOD!_

I came back to reality then. The soul maker was smiling at me and nodded. I had indeed figured it out!

-I'm pregnant? I asked, not believing it the slightest

-Yes child, you are. He smiled and then, Erik entered with a tray

-Did you knew...about...about the baby...oh my god...I'm going to have a baby. Did you knew Erik?

I could see he was nervous to speak and it gave me my answer, but before I could say anything, the soul maker turned back to me, motioning for Erik to approach. He took his hand and placed it in mine.

-Yes child, your angel knew because I told him. The maker said, smiling. I asked him to keep the secret until you figured everything out. Don't be angry with him, he spend a hard time keeping this news for himself.

I could not blame nor hate my love for that, for right now, he was literally glowing with joy and I found myself crying with happiness. I touched my stomach and smiled broadly. I had a little angel, growing in my belly.

I looked back at the soul maker and he too, shed a few happy tears. Something hit me then and I could not help myself from hugging him tightly.

-Thank you, father.


	18. Author's note!

Hello!! 

Since I never had lots of readers for that phic, I think I will end it there. Two or three readers aren't enough for me I guess. Anyway, that story wasn't suppose to be more than a oneshot at first. Maybe I will write some more someday, if you ask for it, but I'm not going to beg. So, for now, it is a completed story.

Don't worry, I'm still writing for _MASKED CAPTAIN_, _ATTEMPT TO MOVE ON_ and _TAKEN BY THE PHANTOM!_ I'm far to be quiting. :) I'm here to stay! You're not going to get rid of me so easily!! lol I'm in a funny mood!! lol

If you have any question or anything to say to me, well, don't be shy, just write to me and it will be my pleasure to answer.

Have fun!

Kaya


End file.
